User blog:Kaido King of the Beasts/Chapter 843: Thundering and Lightning, Very Very Frightening (He's Just a Rich Boy From a Rich Family)
Oh, a chapter review blog hasn't been written yet? Must be slacking off here...Overall, this was a good chapter to get off a hiatus as we got infodumps galore, plus an unexpected twist and a bit of action thrown into the mix. My prediction about Cracker flying into the Whole Cake Chateau during the gift exchange was pretty off, but it did cause similar chaos, even if Big Mom's not aware of it currently. Apparently the other two Sweet Commanders are named Smoothie and Katakuri (which means potato starch), and I must say, those also sound like good ways to attack opponents. Don't let me down, guys. The guy who got taken down by Urouge is named Snack, which is a pitifully fitting name for his role in the story. Oh, and we also get the names of the monster-girl-Montd'Or trio we saw all the way back in 829, which is cool. So far we have 11 out of 85 children (and the other commanders are probably Charlottes too so let's make that 14). Of course the Straw Hats are gonna directly attract Big Mom's wrath now that Cracker is done in, but Pound's revelation of how she takes her revenge was rather unsettling, if in the end it makes sense. Big Mom's performed the nonsensical actions of making sun and cloud homies, and those can definitely be used to a great extent. Glad Oda is using these homies in such creative ways Luffy and Nami then ride on future 10th nakama King Baum out of the Seducing Woods, logging 13 chapters and nearly four months inside it. Was it really that bad? But the people who hated the woods should have been pretty happy with what happens next, as the Straw Hats immediately run into Sanji, who...kicks Luffy in the face and fully embraces his last name. Yes, Sanji is definitely lying. His inner thoughts just before that scene pretty much confirmed it, and it is admittedly smart, because anything else would subject the Straw Hats to the immediate wrath of not only a Yonko, but of a military underworld nation. Not to mention the Baratie would be wiped off the face of the planet. I liked this better than the fake-out Robin pulled in Enies Lobby because we knew exactly why Sanji was doing this and weren't just given vague pieces of the puzzle before and after. Excited for Sanji to fight Luffy; hopefully it will be more Luffy vs. Usopp and less Luffy vs. Zoro. But this does make me wonder about something. Luffy wasn't going to rescue Sanji, he was going to meet Sanji and see what he wanted. So even though Sanji is lying and Luffy is obviously recognizing it, it does seem kind of off. Also, Niji and Ichiji being lecherous too was perfect. Great chapter overall as the focus of the arc finally changes. Luffy may have cracked Cracker, but can he withstand the power of the crap prince? How was this chapter? RIP Hiatus 10/5/16-10/20/16 RIP Seducing Woods 6/30/16-10/20/16 RIP Truthful Sanji 6/8/98-10/20/16 RIP Good Chapters Never-Forever RIP Staw 800 BC-146 BC Category:Blog posts